Beautiful In White
by Reika Ishida
Summary: Mari kita intip kembali kisah perjalanan cinta Minato dan Kushina. Dari awal pertemuan mereka.. hingga sampai saat ini./"Akan kunyanyikan lagi untukmu berapa kali pun kau mau."/"Minato?"/"Daisuki too, Kushi-chan."/Warn:AR, Semi-canon,fluffy maybe(?)/terinspirasi dari lagu westlife-beautiful in white. One shot.RnR? [republish]


A/N : Hai minnaa~ ide fanfiction ini muncul pada saat author lagi dengerin lagu beautiful in white-west life di mobil. Akhirnya dengan hanya bermodalkan aplikasi note yang ada di iPod munculah fanfic ini jadi maaflah ya kalo abal gitu, muahaha(?) readers kalo mau baca ini ikutan pasang lagu beautiful in white juga aja supaya mengena:3 *supeng mode on* /dibunuh readers. oh iya ini bukan fic baru, cuma reika republish dan perbaikin typo aja:))

okee.. _Happy reading guys!_

* * *

_**Beautiful In White** by Reika Ishida**  
**_

_Rate : T_

_Disclaimer : Masashi K_

_Pair : MinaKushi_

_Warn: AR, Semi-Canon, typo(s)_

_Not sure if you know this  
But when we first met  
I got so nervous I couldn't speak  
In that very moment  
I found the one and  
My life had found its missing piece_

_So as long as I live I'll love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now to my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nina bobo.. Oh nina bobo, kalau tidak bobo.. digigit nyamuk.." Suara itu mengalir dari bibir kecil sang wanita berambut merah. Dengan lembut dan perlahan ia menimang bayi mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Oahmm.." Sang bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya itu menguap perlahan, sepertinya ia mulai terbuai akan keindahan suara yang dihasilkan oleh sang ibu.

Wanita berambut merah itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya ketika melihat sang buah hatinya mulai terlelap.

"Akhirnya ia tertidur!" Bisik Kushina pelan kepada suaminya.

Tetapi pemuda yang diajak berbicara itu malah tidak merespon apa-apa. Dengan asyik ia melanjutkan aktivitas yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, membaca buku.

"Ah, ia manis sekali pada saat tertidur seperti ini." Kushina memandangi bayi kecilnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih.

Lagi-lagi Minato hanya diam mendengar celotehan gembira sang istri. Walaupun tanpa Kushina sadari, bibir suaminya mulai berkedut kecil, menampilkan sebuah senyuman samar.

"Huh, Minato-_baka!_" Rajuk Kushina sambil memukuli pundak Minato. Ia mulai kesal karena tidak ada tanggapan yang terlihat dari pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di sampingnya tersebut.

"Aduh.. _I-ittai! _A-ampun Kushina." Minato mengaduh pelan akibat pukulan-pukulan kecil yang dihadiahkan oleh istrinya.

Kushina hanya diam mendengar rintihan Minato, dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya kearah jendela. Sepertinya ia masih kesal akan perlakuan yang diberikan oleh sang suami tadi.

Minato, yang melihat tingkah laku kekanakan Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Kau marah, Kushi_-chan_?"

Pertanyaan itu ditanggapi Kushina dengan perlakuan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Diam. Mungkin ia ingin membalas sikap suaminya tadi.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba Kushina merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"M-minato!" Muka Kushina langsung memerah. Minato baru saja memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudah tidak marah lagi kan sekarang?" Goda Minato sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wanita berambut merah yang _notabene _adalah istrinya sendiri itu.

Blush! Langsung saja rona merah langsung menghiasi pipi Kushina.

"Kau mulai terlihat seperti tomat, Kushi-chan." Minato terkekeh pelan.

"B-berhenti menggodaku_-ttebane!_" Ucap Kushina gugup.

"Tidak akan sampai kau tidak marah lagi padaku." Balas Minato dengan nada suara santai.

"Baiklahh! Aku mengaku kalah. Kau curang, _baka._" Kushina membuang mukanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah seperti tomat akibat perlakuan suaminya tadi. _Ah duren menyebalkan!_

"Tak usah menutupi wajahmu seperti itu. Aku suka tomat, _kok._" Minato menyibakkan rambut merah yang menutupi wajah Kushina dengan jari tangannya. Hal ini sukses membuat pipi wanita tersebut kembali memerah dengan sempurna.

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan suaminya itu.

"Mendengar kata 'tomat' , aku jadi teringat akan pertemuan pertama kita." Katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Suasana kelas yang tadinya ribut langsung berubah menjadi tenang begitu seorang pemuda berambut putih dan gadis kecil berambut merah di sebelahnya memasuki ruangan tersebut._

"_Anak-anak, kalian kedatangan teman baru. Ia murid pindahan dari Uzushiogakure. Semoga kalian bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik."_

_Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kushina._

"_Nah, Kushina.. Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu sekarang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis kecil tersebut._

_Mendengar perkataan Jiraiya, gadis kecil yang bernama Kushina itu langsung mengangguk perlahan._

"_U-um.. _Hajimemashite! _Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, aku berasal dari Uzushiogakure. Cita-citaku…"_

_Kushina menghentikan perkataannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya…_

"_Cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang hokage-ttebane! _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

_Hening._

_Tawa seorang murid akhirnya memecah keheningan, diikuti dengan tawa murid-murid yang lainnya._

"_Kenapa kalian semua tertawa?" Jiraiya mengerutkan alisnya melihat seisi kelas yang tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_Habisnya sensei.. Aku baru tahu ada 'tomat' yang bisa menjadi seorang hokage!" Celetuk seorang murid laki-laki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kushina yang hanya bisa bengong mendengar perkataan tersebut._

"_Apa kau bilang tadi, hah!? Tomat? Namaku Kushina-dattebane! Jangan samakan aku dengan buah menjijikkan itu. Kubunuh kalian semua nanti!" Teriak Kushina sambil memandang anak yang mengejeknya tadi dengan tatapan membunuh._

_Sekali lagi kelas itu menjadi hening._

_Pandangan mencemooh yang tadinya ditujukan untuk gadis itu langsung berubah menjadi pandangan kagum bercampur takut. Jiraiya saja hanya bisa melongo melihatnya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haha, kau menakutkan sekali waktu itu." Tawa Minato.

"Yah… Siapa juga yang tidak marah jika disamakan dengan buah menjijikkan itu? Selain kau, semua murid yang ada di kelas menertawakanku waktu itu!" Kushina mendengus kesal.

Lagi-lagi Minato hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan gadis kecil berambut merah yang sekarang sudah bertumbuh dewasa dan menjadi istrinya tersebut.

"Kedatangan waktu itu langsung membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Bayangkan, bagaimana perasaanmu jika tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut merah masuk ke kelasmu dengan aura membunuh yang dahsyat seperti itu? _Not sure if you know this. But when we first met. I got so nervous... I couldn't speak." _Senandung Minato pelan diikuti dengan gelak tawa Kushina.

"Walaupun menakutkan seperti ini tetapi tetap saja, kan? Kau terjatuh ke dalam pesonaku juga." Ledek Kushina sambil masih terkekeh.

"Benar juga sih…" Minato tersenyum sambil merangkul Kushina, pikirannya mulai melayang-layang, mengingat kembali pada saat ia dan Kushina akan menikah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Minato!"_

_Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung menengok kebelakang. Dari sudut pandangnya ia dapat mengenali sosok perempuan yang memanggilnya tersebut._

"_Ah, Mikoto.." _

_Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Minato._

"_Gugup?" Tanya perempuan berambut raven itu dengan nada jail._

_Minato hanya mengangguk pelan dalam merespon pertanyaan Mikoto. Jujur, ia memang gugup saat ini. Karena sebentar lagi salah satu peristiwa terpenting dalam hidupnya akan terjadi._

_Mikoto tertawa kecil melihat perlakuan Minato. Melihat Minato gugup adalah tontonan yang langka karena sangat jarang ia dapat melihat sahabatnya itu gugup seperti ini._

"_Tenang saja. Kujamin, kau tidak akan kecewa dengan penampilan Kushina nanti." Goda Mikoto sambil menepuk pundak Minato._

_Wajah pemuda itu sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan Mikoto. Membayangkan Kushina berbalutkan baju pengantin berwarna putih saja sudah membuatnya grogi seperti ini. Apalagi jika ia sudah benar-benar melihatnya?_

"_Hei, Minato! Mikoto! Ternyata kalian di sini, ya?"_

_Lagi-lagi Minato tersentak mendengar suara agak cempreng yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Dengan cepat ia berbalik badan, menoleh kearah pemilik suara._

"_Um… Bagaimana penampilanku? Cocok tidak?" Tanya Kushina dengan wajah yang dihiasi dengan rona merah._

"_Sempurna! Gaun itu benar-benar cocok denganmu, Kushina! Benar begitu, Minato?" Mikoto melirik pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya yang sekarang hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa._

_Jantung Minato langsung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Walaupun ia sudah membayangkan penampilan Kushina sebelumnya, tetapi melihat wanitanya dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih di depan matanya seperti ini…_

"_Kenapa kau diam saja-dattebane? A-aneh ya?" Tanya Kushina gugup melihat reaksi Minato yang masih diam memandanginya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun._

"_Bukan begitu.." Potong Minato cepat._

"_Hanya saja….. Kau benar-benar cantik dengan gaun putih itu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, banyak sekali hal-hal yang sudah kita lewati bersama, ya.." Kushina tersenyum kecil.

"Ya.. Apalagi melihatmu pada saat hari pernikahan kita. Menurutku itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah kulihat." Ucap Minato sambil mempererat rangkulannya.

"Masih ingat dengan lagu yang kau nyanyikan untukku waktu itu?" Tanya Kushina melirik suaminya.

"Tentu saja, akan kunyanyikan lagi untukmu berapa kali pun kau mau." Jawab Minato sambil balas menatap Kushina.

"Ayo nyanyikan lagi kalau begitu."

Minato tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Kushina.

"_So as long as I live I'll love you… Will have and hold you.. You look so beautiful in white.." _Minato meraih tangan Kushina dan mengecupnya pelan.

"_And from now to my very last breath__.. __This day I'll cheris__h, y__ou look so beautiful in whit__e.. __Tonight__._" Senandung Kushina dan Minato berbarengan.

"Minato.."

"Ya?" Minato menolehkan kepalanya kearah istrinya itu.

"_Daisuki.."_

"_Daisuki too, _Kushina-chan."

Mata kedua insan itu saling bertautan, menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan sekarang.

_**The end.**_

* * *

Gimana? kalian suka gak? moga2 fic ini bisa berkenan di hati pembaca, ya:))

Terakhir... Mind to review?

Reika Ishida.


End file.
